Not Like This Not for Her
by InvaderAlex IN
Summary: A ZaTr to remember for my friend... is Zim dead? find out here people.


**This is not the usual for me but here it is by request of one of my favorite writers Apple-Berry-Sluppie12 whom is a wonderful writer. So without further ado here is ZaTr.**

_'Why…'_ was all she could think. _'Why would he do this… for me…? I've hated him, treated him like dirt, and I've wanted him dead since he ruined my life but not like this, not to save Me.'_ she thought as she fell to her knees looking at the rubble.

She did the only thing she could she thought back to how this all happened.

**_Flashback!_**

She had been sent into space by him about a year ago she drifted through space in a deep hibernation to help her keep her sanity. That day was like any other, until…

"Warning! Fast approaching planet brace for impact!" her computer spoke in a worried voice.

Hearing this she was woken up by her PAK. Her eyes snap to the console still blur from sleep but she knew what was going on she jumped into the pilots seat but she realized it was too late the gravity of the planet was pulling her in. She was backwards so she was unable to see the planet's surface.

She braced herself and waited… and waited… she opened her eyes she was caught? In some sort of tractor beam. _'What planet am I at?' _she thought as the beam eased her down. She popped the windshield on the escape pod to look around.

The tech around her looked Irken but something was off. It was Irken but it was more high-tech and advanced it seemed to be modified.

"Hello…" she spoke in a timid voice still cautious of her surroundings and who had captured her.

"Oh thank Irk you're alright I was afraid that you wouldn't hold up in space." A deep but still with a slight higher pitch to it male voice spoke from the left. She spun around to see her savior, but she didn't expect that.

"Zim…" she said with both shock and awe at what she saw. Zim had grown in the year she was gone he was now 5'6" he looked very masculine broad shoulders, defined facial features, thicker antennae, and he was quite muscular she could tell from his tight shirt. What she really noticed was the pain in his eyes and the experience that shown through them.

"Of course, who did you expect?" he said very cool like as though his words and deep voice could freeze.

She shivered she didn't expect anyone let alone him. _'Why can't I feel my anger towards him anymore? What's happening I can't hate him anymore not when he looks at me like that. Whoa stop right there he ruined your life remember.'_ And just like that the anger was back just as strong.

"You've got some nerve bringing me here and talking to me like that after all you've done to me! What did you expect me to forgive you since you saved me from crashing? Well I can never forgive you for what you've done!" she shouted at him but regretted it because of the hurt look on his face.

"Oh… I just didn't want you to get hurt. I also wanted to tell you that I'm… I'm sorry ok. I just thought you should know." He turned from her so she wouldn't see him like this. _'Wow'_ she thought _'He's sorry and he didn't want me to get hurt? What game is he…? He's not playing me I can tell from how he's acting. Wow I feel like a bitch for what I said to him.'_ She thought as his words cut deep.

"I didn't know how you felt I'm sor-" she was unable to finish do to the fact he cut her off.

"No, you don't have to be sorry none of this is your fault its mine and I'm sorry for everything…" she felt the regret in his voice he was sorry. Could she forgive him?

_'No. He ruined my life so now I'll ruin his…' _she thought.

"You can stay here until you feel like leaving." He stated with a certain sorrow she couldn't place.

"Ok. I'll stay for a while just to get back on my feet, but after that I'm gone. Alright?" she spoke in a monotone to hide her confusion at his previous sorrow.

He perked up slightly. "Great. I'll have the computer make you a room immediately." He started on the task while she waited. He finished and led her to her room.

The next 2 weeks were filled with a one sided argument that she kept going, but he never retaliated. In fact at each harsh comment for her he seemed to become more and more depressed.

Tak wasn't stupid she noticed his stares and the longing in his eyes she knew he liked her and she was going to use it against him.

They started going out and Zim was out of his depression. That is until Tak decided it was time to hurt him.

She dumped him.

She expected a retort or an angry response, but he just instantly returned to his depression and walked away without a word. She hardly saw him anymore.

She decided to take it further and started dating another boy from there school. She brought him home on the assumption that it would hurt Zim more. It didn't hurt him, it killed him to see them make out on the couch in HIS house. He wanted to die.

He decided one day to call the Tallest and tell them he was abandoning the mission and going off somewhere to clear his head, but what happened left him angry and with a pure hatred for anything in his path.

They told him his mission was a lie on the hopes that he would die in space. Before they could finish there taunt he smashed the screen. He began to wreck his entire lab.

Once he was done he left the house without a word.

Tak was curious so she went down to the lab and was horrified at the destruction she found a video file among the rubble she played it on her PAK screen and was mortified. She had hurt him killed his spirit and then they had taken his drive.

She felt sorry she wanted to find him and say sorry, so she left to find him but instead she found her new 'boyfriend'.

"Josh what are you doing here? Never mind it doesn't matter I have to find Zim…" she tried to push past him but he stopped her.

"Oh Tak. I'm surprised you didn't see this coming but what am I to do? You'll know soon and then the Swollen Eyeball will know that me and Dib were right." He spoke in a deep venomous voice.

"Wait, What? Did you just say- AHHHH" she screamed in pain as a bolt of electricity was sent through her PAK knocking her out cold.

She woke up on a cold metal table. She was captured she knew what was going to happen. She readier herself as someone walked in.

"Ah, good your awake I wanted to walk you through what was going to happen, Alien scum." A familiar voice spoke she turned to see who it was.

"Dib." She spat the name with hate and disgust.

"Yup. It's me here to win a victory for earth." He stated proudly. "Now what's going to happen is-" he was unable to finish do to an explosion and a man jumping into the doorway.

"Agent MothMan he's here. Just like you thought he would be. But he has already breached the walls and we can't-" that was all he got before a larger explosion happened.

"Shit! I didn't expect such a reaction come on lets go." Dib said as he ran to the door. He stopped and turned to Tak, "After he's dealt with I'll be back for you."

She couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on. A few minutes later a larger new looking sir unit broke down the down. He searched the room before finding her.

"Master I've found her." It said in a familiar voice that Tak couldn't place. There was a buzzing from the sirs antennae before his eyes went red and he said in a commanding voice, "Yes my Master." He then turned and faced the door went into guard mod.

"Who are you? What's going on? Who were you speaking too?" he didn't respond.

This pissed Tak off she was about to say something when the wall to her left exploded. She was unable to see and suddenly her restraints were cut loose she quickly stood and scanned for who had come for her. She still couldn't see through the smoke.

She was suddenly picked up and carried bridal style through the hole in the wall the sir unit taking point and guarding his master. She was so shocked she barely noticed who it was now that she could see.

"Zim?" she couldn't believe it was him after all she had done here he was to the rescue.

He looked down his eyes softened and his serious face morphed to that of happy and content to see her in his arms unharmed.

He spoke in a sweet voice, "Yah, who were expecting? You should know I would never let anyone hurt you." She blushed hard and he chuckled.

_'He really does love me. No, matter what I've done to him.'_ She thought as she snuggled into his armor feeling safer than she ever had before.

"Gir take her I have to finish up here I'll be out shortly." He said in a commanding tone his sir unit immediately obeyed.

She was flown off in the arms of the sir unit.

"Gir is Zim… going to be ok?" she asked her voice telling him how worried she was. He set her down a distance from the facility at a good watching distance before answering in his childish tone.

"Of course Masta has it all under control he just has to take care of Dib then he will find us and detonate the base so no one finds out simple." He said sounding very sure in his Master.

Tak was about to respond when the base went up in flames as explosions rocked the earth beneath her feet. But what worried her was the fact that there was no Zim.

"Zim!" she shouted. She looked around but no sign of him. She then looked over to Gir to see him blankly staring at the burning remains of the base.

"He said he would make it… but my scanner say he didn't escape the explosion." He stated blankly as oil tears flowed down his face.

Tak was horrified she ran to the rubble and fell to her knees crying uncontrollably. _'Why…'_

**_End Flashback_**

She felt a metal hand on her shoulder. The fires died out a while ago and her tears stopped soon after.

"Master would want me to take you home and keep you safe Mistress." Gir's voice lacking in its childish tone replaced by one of seriousness and a pure sadness.

"Ok Gir. Let's go home you can make me waffles when we get back ok." She spoke in a sad mothers tone as though she was speaking to her own smeet.

Gir perked up a little but then his eyes went red and he jumped in front of her protectively. She noticed a shift in the rubble.

"Show yourself." Gir shouted at the rubble.

"Gir help me move this piece of shit!" yelled an annoyed but slightly injured sounding male whose voice was recognized by both Tak and Gir who ran to his aid.

"ZIM!" Tak yelled voice full of hope and relief.

"Yes, who were you expecting?" he said in a smug tone as he and Gir removed the rubble from his body.

She slapped him. Right across the face he was stunned.

"What the hell." He yelled, but his anger subsided when a pair of lips met his.

She broke away despite his protests. "Don't ever scare me like that again. I don't… I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." She said as tears slid down cheeks he wiped them away in an instant.

"You don't ever have to worry about that ever again. I lo… I love you."

"I love you too." She said and captured his lips with hers.

"Let's go home, Tak." He said stand up and almost falling over. She caught him and slung his arm over her shoulder as they walked away.

"I'M GOING TO MAKE BISCUITS YAY!" Gir yelled as he sped home Tak and Zim couldn't help but laugh.

**That was a journey ah kiddys read, review, and… feel. Yah I know it was deep this was for you as a sort of thank you Apple-Berry-Sluppie12 hope you like it.**


End file.
